Ace Combat 5: The Ace Squadron
by Havokness
Summary: This is a fic about how a Squadron Captin gets assigned 5 rookies but after long work they turn out to be great aces.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well this is my first fic so please give comments and tips.

Disclaimer: If I owned Ace Combat...i would be flying in a F-14 right now....so I dont own it.

**Prologue**

People say wars can only be won with many forces. The more Weapons, soldiers, and planes count toward you victory count in war. Well many in Osea territory belived that for a while. Ever Since the tragic event of 1995 in Belka. 7 Nuclear Bombs were dropped by Belkan Forces on their own land. The craters now serve as borders between Belkan and Osea. But Belkan never stopped making those bombs. Now in current 2010, the world is at peace. Ties between Osea and Yuktobania were non-hostile. They were little air raids every month. But that changed one day so suddenly. Wardog Squadron of Sand Island was escorting a "secret" cargo plane. But the cargo was actually the president of Osea. Wardog Squadron had fought off most of the enemy aircraft. Then a squadron number 8492nd went and covered the escorting. Wardog went back to Sand Island. But the next day....Yuktobania had declared war on Osea. Wardog had fought off the bombers incoming on their base. A few day later a Pearl Harbor accident happened. But a few weeks later at Kamino Military Air Strip, a captin got a major suprise.

In the office of General Mchan

(bold means The captin)

The General stood up and started to speak.

"Captin Cory Mills of Vulture Squadron. As you may know...a shipment of rooks came in."

**"Yes I know about them....what do they have to do with me?" **He said with a shock on his face.

"I want you to have five of them....don't give me that look, they supposed to be the best in their class."

Captin Mill went silent for a few moments then looked back up and with a "come-on" look.

**"Sigh....I understand sir.. I will train them at 1100 hours next week." **He then got up and and slowly went out the door.

"What am I going to do with him...poor rooks, hope they survive his command."

A/N: So...how do you think of it? More on tuesday.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unknown Aircraft

An: Well this is chap 1, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If i owned ace combat....voice command would be added...since no voice command....no I don't own it.

(Awacs is _italics_) (Enemy is red)

-

Kamino Military Air Strip- 1095 Hours

The captain walks fast toward the hanger hoping to get their in time for his rooks training. The in a sudden moment a door flies open and the captain stops instantly. A beutiful light skined woman walked out of the doorway. With black hair, blue eyes, and plain being attractive, even guys with the most calming would fall over heels for her.

**"First Lieutenant Korimi Danver. I need you and Second Lieutenant Lee Masker to report to the hanger. Those rooks need to be taught how to fly." **She turned around and spoke.

"Lee already went to the hanger. I was just leaving." The captain then swore to himself and followed Korimi to the hanger. The Hanger was just about the size of a school or two put together.Several jet planes had been lined up in a exact order and were kept ready at all times. Men were working on planes, or fixing something. The rooks and Lt. Masker were waiting in a area around a MIG-2000.

"Oh, Captain Mills right on time. These nuggets were getting restless."

**"Whatever Shadow... okay, you rooks have been put into my squadron. The General said that you were the best at flight school, correct?"** One of the rooks looked up and speaked. "Yes sir captain!"

**"Listen I want you to address me as Buster from now on okay? **

"We understand si- I mean buster." "**Good, now today were going to practice flying maneuvers. I want to see you if you rooks can actually fly"** Then Lee interuppted his captain's speech.

"You guys will be flying those training jets over their. Tell the mechanic over their we sent you and he'll let you go." The rookies turned away and walked to the area where Lee pointed. As for Captain and the two Lieutenants they got in spare F-4's. Then the captain turned his radio on and told the grunts to lift off first.

Five jet with painted white with blue streaks on it. They were shaped like typhoon fighters. "**Vultures 4 and 5, take off on runway 6."** Two planes moved out near a runway nearly 100 feet away from the F-4's. One plane started to ignite his engines and started moving along the runway. "This is the control tower, Vulture 4 and 5 you are cleared for take off." The plane behind the moving jet started to burn up his engines and started to move down the runway.

**"Vulture 4 your speed is sufficent, you can lift off now."** The first plane was already raising altitude and soon in the air.** "Now Vulture 5 you can take off, the rest of you follow behind him." **Soon all of the planes were in the air. "_This AWACS, callsign Aero_. Vulture 1, please go as instructed."

**"Yeah yeah, whatever....okay were now going off our callsigns. I want all of you to address each other by this way in the air. Okay let's check this off....I'm Vulture 1 callsign Buster. The two behind me starting from the left is Vulture 2, callsign Shadow.**

**"The next one is Vulture 3, callsign Eagle. Okay...now for you rooks. Vulture 4, callsign Mace. Vulture 5, callsign Jest. Vulture 6, callsign Magma. Vulture 7, callsign Joy. And now Vulture 8, callsign Fox. Now that we got that done with we- **

**"**_Vulture, 8 unknown bogeys heading your way at vector 280, please intercept_." Shadow started shouting. "WHAT! We can't intercept here! We have pilots who haven't even seen the battlefield yet!" **"Damn....Vultures 4 through 8, head back to base and wait further orders." **Four planes started to turn the other way. One kept formation though. "Fox don't be suicide, go back to base now! This is an order!" Eagle ordered. "Negative, I want to see if I'm made to be a pilot." He shot back. "_Vulture 8, follow your lieutinants order!"_ "No way, I won't get shot down."

**"We don't have time for this, Fox if you don't care if you get shot down fine! Just keep formation."** "Thank you sir..." "But captain! He doesn't have any weapons!" **"Eagle thats enough of you, if anyone has a objection of my judgement, I will personally shoot them down!" **After that everyone was silent.

_"If your done with that Vulture 1, please intercept unknown fighters." _Aero said sighing. **"All planes break formation and engage all incoming aircraft. Fox, you just sit back and relax and don't get shot down."** The 4 planes following the flight lead turned away and broke off from the formation. The planes were soon in gun range of each other. It looked like they were going to collide with each other. Then at the last minute both sides starting to fire.

They then started to move in all directions. "Thi-....i-...goi....to..." Shadow starting to speak. "Is that them on the radio? Boy don't they have a sweet voice." "Ye-....onl-....fou....arm...plan..." "Can we get a fix on this radio? I uh..mean....in case they say anything important."

**"They probably won't say anything to you shadow because you speak to damn much." **_"All units, cut the chatter!"_ Lee's plane was diving at high speed on a enemy plane. The plane was rolling down and then pressed up and was flying along the sea. "Come on..... Lock-On! Fox 2 Fox 2!" Two middle size missles ejected from Lee's plane and followed the bogey. He was soon climbing and barrel rolling at high speed. The missles was getting closer to him. "Zeta 3, you have two missles on your 6'o clock! Evade!"

"Ah! I can't.....AHHH!!!" The radio transmission had ended. The missles had hit the two turnbines and the plane was soon falling in a black cloud of smoke against the big blue skies. "Well atleast we can hear them now." Lee stated. "Zeta 2 this Zeta 1, engage the aircraft that splashed Zeta 3." "Roger that Captain." The dark deep voice said.

Korimi's plane was being tailed. She sooned used a innelman turn. She raised altitude and turned the other way. _"Vulture 3, you have a missle inbound, evade."_ He was right, a missle was closing on her fast. She conducted a series of turns to shake the missle off but it was no use. She then dived right at the water. "Korimi, your diving right at the sea! Pull up!" Lee shouted. She continued to dive with the missle right behind her. She was soon at the water and then she pulled up as hard as she could. The missle was to slow and it had crashed into the sea.

"Zeta 4 you missed, what? Okay... Zeta 5 and 6 you need to go back to base. We have some bombers."

**"Hey fox, you still alive?" The captain asked.**

"Yes sir." He replied.

_"This is Aero, Vulture squadron we have a backup squadron incoming on your location. Let them deal with it and return to base."_

A group of 5 planes were in sight. Each of them were F-14's colored Brown.

"This is the 8492nd squadron...We'll take it from here."

**"Roger this is Vulture 1, all aircraft RTB."**

The 4 planes was back in formation. The sky was still blue despite the little hostile encounter.

_"This Aero, Vulture squadron refuel and get back up into the air. Yuktobania has just declared war!"_

"Figures...but hey something bothers me about that backup squadron." Lee stated.

**"What do you mean?"**

"Trust me, I know most of this militaries squadron despite my age....but I never encountered a 8492nd squadron."

**"Don't worry Lee, their probably some new unit they put together." **

They headed back to base and got ready to go back up into the big blue sky once again. But this time, it wasn't peacful.

-

AN: Well this is chap 1, sorry if it took so long but I'm really busy with the whole going back to school thing. Chap 2 should be up in a week and half's time.

R&R


End file.
